The Chipmunk Newsroom
by SassySunshine
Summary: CGI, based off of 'The Suite Life on Deck'. I heard about the newsroom episode...so it's chipmunk style! AxB, SxJ, TxE. *Chapter 1 Up*
1. Newsroom

**You guys know Suite Life on Deck? Probably… Anyway, I got this idea after seeing the episode commercial for when they do a news channel thing. They're not playing people, but here are who I based them off of…**

**Zack - Alvin**

**London - Brittany (slightly smarter)**

**Cody - Simon**

**Bailey - Jeanette**

**Woody - Theodore (not as messy)**

**Addison - Eleanor (doesn't get as hyper)**

**So now that that's cleared up, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter One: Newsroom

"Now, guys. I know this may sound off, but this week, we're doing a special assignment instead of homework," Julie said as she walked to the chalkboard. Alvin groaned as he heard special assignment. "Alvin, Dave gave me permission to dump ice water on you…," Julie reminded.

Alvin sat up straight immediately. "Good boy. Now, we're doing a newsroom in groups of six. Dave said the chipmunks and chipettes HAVE to be together," Julie continued, eying a few students who started moving toward them.

Brittany and Alvin shared confused looks about the students. "I have the parts you are in the newsroom. I'll pass these out now."

"Gee Jeanette, I hope we're together at the front desk," Simon whispered. Jeanette smiled.

"Me too," she said. They received their sheets. "Dang it! I'm up front with…Alvin…," Jeanette said, cringing. She looked at Alvin.

"Oh great, I'm stuck with smart girl," Alvin said. "It's bad for me, too. I'm moving all over. I'm out in the field," Simon said.

"Oh jeez, I'm weather," Brittany said. "Great. People in Los Angeles will be running for their lives in a week," Simon said, putting his head on his desk.

"I'm happy. I get to do fifteen minutes of preparing easy snacks," Theodore said.

"I'm out in the field like Simon, but I do sports," Eleanor said. Julie smiled. "It's a chance to work with other people instead of your counterparts, or help you learn and understand things," she said.

"Great. It's worse than homework," Alvin complained. Julie went to the sink with a cup. "OH GOSH, NO!" Alvin said.

Julie took the cup of ice water and poured it on Alvin. He was soaked. "THAT'S IT! GIMME THE PHONE, I WANT A LAWYER!" he yelled.

**

* * *

**

Later that day…

"I'm suing Dave! Suing him! Then I'm gonna live with Toby and wreck his relationship with Julie! Find him a hotter chic!" Alvin shouted at lunch.

"Al-vin," Simon groaned, eating another bite of his salad. "HE GAVE JULIE PERMISSION TO DUMP ICE WATER ON ME IN THE MIDDLE OF CLASS!" Alvin exclaimed.

"Well you do complain A LOT," Theodore said innocently. "THEODORE!" Alvin shouted. "And can be mean…," Eleanor went on. "Okay, you can shut up now," Alvin said. "You're not that smart, either," Jeanette added. "Okay, we get it," Alvin said. "You're grades don't really go much higher than D, or the occasional C…," Simon said. "CUT IT OUT!" Alvin yelled. "And you're a heartbreaker," Brittany finished. "Do you WANT me go back to the jocks?" Alvin said threateningly.

"And he does smell sometimes," Simon said. "And he really can do inappropriate stuff with a pencil," Eleanor said. "SHUT…UP…"

The group went on, listing Alvin's faults as Alvin got up and went to the jock table. Ice water splashed him from nowhere. "OH, OH REALLY?! YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Alvin yelled.

**

* * *

**

LOL, the ice water thing was funny. And then they go on with Alvin's faults, and then more ice water as he goes to get Ryan. LOL!!!

**Review!!!!!!!!!**


	2. It's The First Day!

**I'm ba-ack! And it's time for chapter two of this…already funny story. The school is shooting the episode in homeroom, with the rest of the class working the cameras and microphones.**

* * *

Chapter Two: It's The First Day!

"Hello and good evening! I'm Alvin Seville!" Alvin introduced. "And I'm Jeanette Seville. No, we're NOT related," Jeanette said.

Julie motioned for them to keep going. "It's been very stressful with stupid school and all, so kids, DROP OUT! SIGN UP FOR THE NAVY OR SOMETHING!" Alvin yelled. Julie slapped her forehead in frustration.

"Shut up, Alvin. Okay, let's go to Brittany Seville with weather," Jeanette said. Brittany was sitting in a director-style chair, filing her nails. "Oh, we're rolling?" she said as she saw the stares. Julie banged her head on a desk.

"This week there's a…wha-what's this? Oh, it's a hurricane! This week in Los Angeles there's a hurricane. Julie, am I right?" Julie took the hardest book she could find and knocked herself out. "I guess that's a no…um…Jeanette, cue Theodore and help me out here," Brittany said.

Jeanette grumbled. "Here's Theodore Seville with cooking," she said. Then she came to Brittany.

"Hi everyone. I'm Theodore, and this is fifteen minutes of cooking. We're going to prepare some snacks. Today it's fruit slices and cool whip. All you need is a knife, a fruits such as honeydew melon, watermelon, cantaloupe, pineapple, and strawberries. Cut them into slices, like this." Theodore demonstrated, skillfully cutting them and placing them on a platter. He placed a bowl of cool whip in the middle. "That's fifteen minute cooking with Theodore. See you in the next hour," Theodore said.

The camera went back onto Brittany, who had a paper in front of her now. "Okay. It's a high pressure system in Los Angeles. I thought the giant 'H' stood for hurricane. In New York there's a stationary front coming in, and - OH! - my time's up. See you in the next hour. Back to you, Jeanette."

Jeanette sighed relief. "Okay. Let's see. Oh yes! Alvin, do the intro to Simon," Jeanette said.

"Here's my geeky, nerdy, and weird brother, Simon Seville with some breaking news," Alvin said. Julie, obviously having enough, chucked a rotten tomato and hit Alvin smack-dab in the face. "SERIOUSLY?! I THOUGHT IT WAS ICE WATER!" Ice water splashed all over him. "YOU GET A PHONE CALL TONIGHT SAYING YOU DIE IN SEVEN DAYS!" Alvin yelled, storming off-set.

Jeanette sighed happily. "THANK GOD! Okay, let's check in with the awesome Simon Seville," she said.

The camera switched onto Simon. "Thanks Jeanette. First of all, whoever stole Jimmy Henderson's underpants, RETURN THEM…" There was snickering from the classroom.

"Anyway, the breaking news is that Ryan the jock has been put on sudden suspension for twenty absent days…none of them sick days. You can breathe easier," Simon said, letting out a sigh himself.

"GET ON WITH IT!" Brittany called from the weather station. Ice water splashed her. "AW, NICE! THIS WAS SILK!" Brittany yelled, storming off. A few more students snickered. "Do you want to wind up like that?" Julie threatened. The students stopped snickering.

"Back to you, Jeanette," Simon said. Alvin came back on-set. "Let's go to Eleanor Seville with sports," he said.

"The West Eastman Eagles beat the East Eastman Knights 20-18 in a very big championship football game!" Eleanor said. Jeanette sighed relief - this was going well again.

"In other sports news, the West Eastman spring training season for baseball begins this month. Back to you Jeanette."

Jeanette smiled. "That's all for now. See you next time, on The West Eastman News." As soon as the camera was off, Jeanette jumped onto Alvin. "IDIOT! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO SIT UP FRONT AND DO SOMETHING PRODUCTIVE!" she yelled.

"Kiss me," Alvin said suddenly. "WHAT?!" "We're up front. And in my world, it's productive." "I'M IN LOVE WITH SIMON! I'M TELLING BRITTANY!" Brittany came back. "OH, I HEARD IT ALRIGHT!" she yelled.

Brittany took Jeanette's place on Alvin and slapped him silly. "HOW DARE YOU TRY TO KISS HER!" Brittany said when she got up. Alvin had a goofy smile on his face. "You taste good…," he said.

Brittany and Jeanette glanced at each other, disgusted, and ran. Alvin was still on the floor…thinking about girls.

**

* * *

**

LOL! I LOVED WRITING THIS CHAPTER! LOL, he's just like Zack. I gave him a perfect person to be compared to. See you in the next chapter.

**P.S. There's something called reviewing. I need ten reviews to move on.**


End file.
